


Сострадание

by WahlBuilder



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen, Mild Gore
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahlBuilder/pseuds/WahlBuilder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Инквизитор становится свидетелем того, как наследники Сангвиния теряют себя, поддавшись Черному Гневу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сострадание

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Compassion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051308) by [WahlBuilder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahlBuilder/pseuds/WahlBuilder)



_Ты должен доложить о них. Они — чудовища, и их существование угрожает Империуму. Ты должен уничтожить эту заразу! Иди, пока они тебя не заметили!_  
— Нет.  
_«Нет»? Ты отказываешься выполнить свой долг?_  
_Смотри: они превратили метафору о реках крови в реальность. Как думаешь, их братские Ордена тоже такие ущербные?_  
— Они — Его священные воины.  
_И чудовища. Монстры! Еще большие монстры, чем их кузены из других Орденов. Смотри: они прерывают жизнь своих безумных братьев. Мы должны изничтожить грязное отродье. Смотри! Разве ты не видишь? Они заражены скверной!_  
— Я вижу только братьев, слепых от потери и горя.  
_Смотри: эти братья пьют кровь своих павших, алую кровь, которой они сродни, они пожирают их плоть, как грязные падальщики, как мерзкие культисты._  
— Они имеют право скорбеть любым способом, какой сделает их ношу чуть легче, и мы не можем вмешиваться, даже если не понимаем их путей.  
_В твоих словах есть сострадание, которого тебе не позволено иметь, Инквизитор._ _Ты должен их уничтожить. Это твой долг._  
— Нет.  
Он выходит из тени, которая каким-то чудом скрывала его.  
Они оборачиваются к нему, страшные в своем горе и безумии, и он даже не может представить, какую муку они должны испытывать.  
Он бросает свой цепной меч, а затем и болт-пистолет на землю перед ними.  
— Я всё видел. Делайте, что должно.  
Они приближаются, и тяжелый запах их крови почти сбивает его с ног. Он закрывает глаза, не обращая внимания на голос, кричащий в голове, но не может подавить дрожь, когда огромная рука ложится на его шею.  
А затем наступает тьма.

**Author's Note:**

> Давайте представим, что не все Инквизиторы — бездушные засранцы с прочищенными мозгами.


End file.
